The present invention relates to a method of applying makeup to a surface, such as the skin, the nails, hair, e.g. the eyelashes, the lips, or even false nails, and it also relates to various kits for implementing such a method.
The term “cosmetic composition” as used in the context of the present invention means a composition as defined in the Jun. 14, 1993 EEC Directive 93/35 modifying EEC Directive 76/768. Foundations, lipsticks, and nail varnishes are examples of cosmetic compositions.